The present invention relates to a track guide that is secured a trailer bed or a truck bed and is extendable beyond an edge of the trailer or truck bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a track guide that is attached proximate an end of a trailer bed or a truck bed wherein a portion of the track guide is extendable beyond the edge of the trailer or truck bed to provide a transition between ground level and the edge of the trailer or truck and retractable to a stored position.
Vehicles and equipment, including but not limited to, snowmobiles, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), lawn mowers, lawn tractors and snow blowers are typically transported to and from a location on a trailer bed or a truck bed. However, at times, it is difficult to transition the vehicle and equipment from the ground level to the bed of the trailer or truck when there is a distance between the edge of the bed and ground level.
When the distance between the edge of the bed and ground level is greater than about one-third of the diameter of a wheel of an ATV or other wheeled vehicle or equipment, attempting to load an ATV or other wheeled vehicle or equipment onto the bed for transport can be difficult because the ATV tires will contact the back edge of the bed and not be able to climb onto the bed without manual assistance. Due to the weight of the equipment or vehicle, attempting to lift the equipment or vehicle with manual force, such that the tires climb onto the bed, can be a difficult and/or dangerous undertaking to accomplish.
The same issue arises when attempting to drive a snowmobile onto a truck or trailer bed. The snowmobile typically has spaced apart skis with two metal runners attached to the side edges of each ski. If the distance between the ground surface and the bed is sufficiently large so that the skis cannot climb on to the bed, the operator has to attempt to lift and push forward the snowmobile such that the skis are positioned on the bed. This activity can be a difficult and hazardous undertaking to accomplish.
It can also be difficult to lift heavy or bulky items such as, but not limited to, furniture or storage crates onto a bed of a trailer or truck due to the weight or configuration of the item. Utilizing a ramped surface from the ground level to the bed of the truck or trailer can aid in safely moving the items onto the bed for transport to a different location.